Fear
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Events unfold to take people into new paths, new places that they never imagined some would go. Some are full of wonderful things, where others are filled with something more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fear Rated: M (for scariness!) Pairing: Sparrabeth(ish)

Summary: Events unfold to take people into new paths, new places that they never imagined some would go. Some are full of wonderful things, where others are filled with something more.

Notes: I wanted to write a really dark story. It took awhile to get there, and the original premise of this story (it was first titled "True Love's First Kiss") has changed. The first chapter is not the greatest in my opinion, but it clears up a lot of stuff and now we can move forward!

**Chapter One**

"I can't wait for you anymore."

Elizabeth sighed, and gripped the sides of the chest. Her knuckles turned white and filled with pain, but she had to do this. She had to move on. She sat one day, red eyed, and looked at the window. She saw the sea, and wondered why she was not on it. She only could see Will once every ten years... not much of a marriage. Not a marriage she wanted.

So she decided to leave him. But what was there to leave?

"I want to live my own life. And I can not live it with you in it. Or not in it. Not anymore." Elizabeth felt his calloused fingers grip hers as she handed over the chest, yet she pulled away.

"My heart will always belong to you." Captain William Turner spoke, brokenly.

Elizabeth looked up at the man she had loved for nearly fifteen years. She cared for him, she loved him still. She had to be away.

"Then that is your problem." She set her chin up. "Not mine."

A fair wind picked up, causing her hair to fly in front of her face and frill out her skirts as Elizabeth turned and walked away.

There was a time when maids and tea, houses and family were her dreams. Cozy evenings on the porch, watching her children play. A dream where Will laughed as he picked up his son and have him ride on his shoulders. But that was not what she dreamed anymore. Her dreams have changed.

Elizabeth felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile. For the first time in her life she has what she has always wanted. Freedom. The chance to do anything and everything, anytime and anywhere, with whomever she wished.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

One more step and he had it. Captain Jack Sparrow sighed and threw another look over his shoulder. Then he focused on the warm piece of bread.

He could not understand why he just couldn't seduce the baker's wife. Then she passed by the window, and Jack grimaced. Warts, boils on her neck and nearly busting out of her dress all over- THAT'S why he didn't go with that plan. Jack wasn't sure if he could possibly stomach it.

The daughter! Surely he could seduce the daughter. Then he remembered that the girl was about eleven years old and acted like she was six. Jack rolled his eyes. He could simply go in and pay for the bread. But what was the point of paying for something you can nab for free?

It would be so much easier if he could seduce someone. That way he could get the bread, pies- hell, even the whole damn bakery if he wanted it. But no.

He reached out, about to grab the crusty loaf and be on his merry way when the gap-toothed girl poked her head out of the window and screamed.

Jack grimaced again and hurried out of the alley. Along the way, he grabbed a blonde's arm and pulled her into the bakery. The woman protested but Jack gave her no heed. An angry looking man, holding the small child, approached the couple.

Jack smiled. "So sorry. Must'a seen me and the missus."

The baker looked the blonde up and down appreciatively, and nodded. "Stay out of my alley."

"Will do kind sir will do!" And he pulled the protesting blonde out of the shop. Once around the corner, he let go of the wiggling woman. He put on a charming smile and turned around to apologize.

"Why the nerve Jack Sparrow! Not even a warning- or even a hello! I should run you through-"

Jack smiled wide. "Hello, Elizabeth."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth took a deep pull from her own bottle, Jack watching her and licking his lips. Smiling, she handed over her bottle and watched as Jack greedily gulped down the water.

"Thirsty?"

Jack nodded, smacking his lips. "Thought it would be rum." he said, taking another drink.

Elizabeth laughed. "That doesn't seem to be bothering you."

Jack smirked and handed her the empty bottle. "Still just as good."

Elizabeth smiled again and waved a barmaiden over. "Two hot meals. I want beef, not fat."

Jack nodded. "Extra gravy."

"Really?"

"Drowns the bugs. Makes it easier to fish them out."

Elizabeth quickly looked over at the lady. "Extra gravy."

Jack rubbed his chin as he looked Elizabeth up and down. She had gotten a little more curvacious in all the right spots, but that is not what attracted Jack. It was her eyes. Bright, shining and smiling- not haunted or troubled, as he remembered them. She was beautiful.

"I actually am surprised you remembered me. Though it must have been hard not too." Elizabeth sheepishly grinned.

"Not everyday a beautiful woman kisses me and leaves me for the fishies." Jack waved his hand. "But that's all past. I take it life has been treating you well, Mrs. Turner?"

"Swann. I am no longer married."

Jack grinned and moved his chair closer to her. "So life has been treating you very well." Jack out a hand on her shoulder, drawing her close. "And I must say, Miss Swann, you look very... well."

Elizabeth pushed her chair away. Jack gave her a small frown but remained in his own spot.

"In answer to your first question, I am well." Elizabeth sighed. "I came to realize that my husband was dead."

Jack began to look uncomfortable. He did not know how to give her comfort, because he also wanted to smile- she had no ties, whatsoever, to the Whelp. Made it easier to get closer to her with no regrets. Even after ten years, he still thought of her rather fondly.

_i And it is exactly what you wanted all along. /i _Jack thought. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I've cried my tears. I will never get over the loss, but I can take it and move on."

Jack nodded. "Wise move. No use dwelling on the pain." Jack said, absent-mindly stroking the P brand on his arm. "Any you left the Whelp?"

"I left William, yes."

"May I ask why? Though the answer seems to be obvious."

Elizabeth smiled. "What do you think?"

"Freedom."

"Aye. Freedom." Elizabeth answered, moving her elbows off the table as her and Jack's plates came.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fear Rated: M (for scariness!) Pairing: Sparrabeth(ish)

Summary: Events unfold to take people into new paths, new places that they never imagined some would go. Some are full of wonderful things, where others are filled with something more.

**Chapter Two**

"You want to join my crew?" Jack asked, looking down at the woman leaning on him. Elizabeth shifted under his arm, taking a drink of rum and sitting up. Jack dropped his arm, suddenly missing her weight.

It was so late at night that the sun poked through the tavern's grimy windows. Patrons were sprawled on tables- sleeping, or just knocked out. Some were drinking coffee, or sifting through the room to find their friends.

Jack and Elizabeth sat up all night, talking about the last ten years. Jack told Elizabeth of Gibb's passing a few years back, and how he finagled the Pearl away from Barbossa. Elizabeth did not believe Jack when he told her he dressed up as an Indian woman and seduced him- or maybe she did. He never finished the story, because Elizabeth decided to rest her head on his shoulder.

Now Elizabeth looked up at him, eyes lowered with sleep and cheeks reddened by the rum.

"Aye." She smiled. "I need a ship to work on. And by the sounds of it, you need a new first mate."

Jack pursed his lips in thought. The nodded. Elizabeth smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. Jack felt heat rush to his neck, but Elizabeth had rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Need a room." Jack muttered, gently placing an arm under her legs and lifting up. He rested her on his lap, but paused to reach over and drink the last of her rum. Waste not.

Jack could not help but give a small, happy smile when Elizabeth wrapped an arm around his neck. She nuzzled his neck, falling into a deeper sleep. Gently carrying her he found the bar matron and followed her up to an empty room.

Jack placed Elizabeth on the bed and gave two coins to the matron. She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Taking off his hat and boots, he heard Elizabeth stirring behind him, doing the same thing.

Jack lifted his shirt up and placed it with his effects. Elizabeth rested her head on a pillow and covered her now bare legs with the sheet. Joining her, Jack laid with his back to Elizabeth and seem to immediately fall asleep.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It was past noon when Jack woke up. He furrowed his brow and briefly wondered what was on his back.

"Good afternoon, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth greeted, tracing the tatoo on his back with her fingers. "Tell me, is it customary for the Captain and the First Mate to sleep in the same bed?"

"Sometimes. Gibbs and I never tried it though. Thought it best not too." Jack joked, turning onto his back.

"Ah. That might be a good thing." Elizabeth giggled and sat up.

She stretched her arms over her head. Jack was enchanted by the slight rising of her shirt, revealing some of her leg.

"I should have tried something during the night." Jack kept joking.

"Are you peeking, Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth calmly asked. "You can look, but do not touch."

"Wench. Showing me that and denying me." Elizabeth pulled on her pants.

"I have nothing to be ashamed about. Now, business?"

"You want money?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"No. First mate-" she said, pointing at herself. "Captain." Elizabeth pointed at him. "Black Pearl, remember?"

"Oh."

"Anything special I need to know?" Elizabeth asked, pulling her hair up with a leather strap.

"You get your own cabin." Jack licked his lips, watching her as she moved around.

Elizabeth smiled, eyeing the Captain still lounging on the bed. He seemed so at ease, but upon closer examination, Elizabeth could see tension between his eyes. "Alright, Captain?" She asked. Jack closed his eyes and waved her away. "Jack?"

"I just had a beautiful half naked woman next to me all night in bed and didn't do a thing. I'm going to need a minute."

Elizabeth's eyebrow quirked, she couldn't help herself. "You are that fast?"

She ducked a pillow that was thrown at her and hurried out of the room, laughing. Once outside the door, Elizabeth sighed and smiled. Leaning back against the door she congratulated herself. Life wasn't looking too bad right now.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"We aren't sailing until tonight." Jack called up from the dock, seeing Elizabeth walk up and grip the rail.

The sunlight hit her from behind, illuminating her golden hair and highlighting her face. She smiled down at him, resting her elbows on the railing. A slight wind picked up toying with pieces of her hair and caressing her face. She briefly closed her eyes enjoying the breeze.

Jack was suddenly jealous of the wind.

"What are you doing up there?"

Elizabeth pushed herself off the railing and walked to the gang plank; her hand trailing on the railing.

Jack was jealous of the railing now, too.

"Just visiting." Elizabeth carefully walked down the plank, stopping at the bottom to turn around and stare back up at the Pearl. "Remembering old times."

Jack smirked and shook his head. He gently grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her down the dock.

"What the-?"

"I am giving you a job. You do work for me, remember?" Jack reminded. "I need you to go find some crew. The old ones, so you should know who they are."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fear Rated: M (for scariness!) Pairing: Sparrabeth(ish)

Summary: Events unfold to take people into new paths, new places that they never imagined some would go. Some are full of wonderful things, where others are filled with something more.

**Chapter Three**

About five hours later and exhausted, Elizabeth trudged up the plank to the Pearl. Cotton and his parrot, who was excitingly squawking, followed her.

Jack looked Elizabeth up and down; noting mud on her breeched, a hole in the shoulder of her shirt, and knots in her hair.

"Had fun?" he asked, motioning for her to stand by him. She did so.

"Damn pigs." She stated, and at Jack's confused gaze, shook her head. "Please do not ask."

"Alright men!" Jack barked, making Elizabeth jump. The crew stood at semi-attention, looking at their Captain. Elizabeth only noticed ten men in the crew; four of them she had already known. Cotton, Marty, and the two ex-navy bumblers. The other six faced were new- and looking at her with interest.

One man, tall with a scar over his eye, with a little too much interest. Elizabeth took a step closer to Jack.

"This here is our new first mate. Seeing as she is a woman, no touching without her permission- Neil-" Jack made eye contact with the tall ugly man, "-and follow her orders, since they are orders from me. Savvy?"

A chorus of "Ayes!" erupted and the whole crew went to work. Neil looked Elizabeth up and down again, licked his lips and went to go secure some lines.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, following him down to his cabin.

"Aye love?"

"Neil- he seemed a bit too... excited? To see me?" Elizabeth phrased, looking over her shoulder to make sure the terrifying pirate was not close to her.

"He was accused of murdering young woman, Lizzie." Jack cut straight to the point, stopping to point at a door. "This be your room."

"Murder?" Elizabeth asked, paling. She knew, if it came down to it, that she could possibly win in the fight (if one came). But that didn't make her not feel scared.

"He got off... but if you ask me, I think he had a hand in it." Jack said, knowing that Elizabeth was feeling fearful of the man on board.

"Why would you let a man like that come on board?"

Jack's lip twitched into a smile, and he looked at her warmly. "We've all done a little murdering in our past, haven't we, love? Besides, he's been on good behavior."

Elizabeth rested her hand on the door and looked Jack square in the eye.

"Before you didn't have a woman on board. That's why he is on good behavior." She sighed and mentally noted to keep a sword and pistol on her at all times. "I didn't like the look in his eye."

"Could just be lust. You are an attractive lady, you know."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fear Rated: M (for scariness!) Pairing: Sparrabeth(ish)

Summary: Events unfold to take people into new paths, new places that they never imagined some would go. Some are full of wonderful things, where others are filled with something more.

**Chapter Four**

The next four nights were spent in a very uncomfortable state, Elizabeth would jump at any sound, be wary of the whole can't-see-in-the-dark. Elizabeth hated the fact that Neil could terrify her, that with his long suffering glances he could shake her.

But the days were wonderful. There was work to be done, hard work, but there were smiles and laughter through the sweat. The crew responded to her quite well when they realized that she would pull her fair share. She felt like she had comrades.

And then there was Jack. He frequently called her to go over charts; help him plan attacks on certain ships. A lot of the time they would sit back and talk. He taught her how to fish. She taught him french, and that it was not a good idea to hate them.

Every day went by with them becoming a little bit closer. But through it all, Elizabeth could feel a pair of eyes burn into her back. It made her feel uneasy; but then again, it would make any one feel uneasy. Jack kept reassuring that she would be alright, but promised to be rid of him at the next stop.

Only Neil stayed on board. Elizabeth made sure to leave and go about town those few days. Unfortunately, Jack was getting ready for an eight month trip. Elizabeth made sure her gun was always loaded. The crew began to notice.

This was not good. She was First Mate after all. She could not afford to show weakness in front of the crew.

"Jack."

"Lizzie." Jack lifted his head up, squinting his eyes against the sun. He had been lounging. "If this is about our course, there is no use arguing. The men would love to see the Sirens."

"That's just a myth." Elizabeth countered.

Jack grinned, laying his head back down in his hammock. "Don't let that get around."

"No, Jack, it is not about that." Elizabeth bent down, squatting on her knees. "It's about Neil."

Jack sighed.

"The crew is starting to notice my agitation. That is not healthy for the introduction of my new post."

Jack looked at his new Mate. She was genuinely scared, he could tell that much. It was unsettling for him to see. Something had to be done.

"Elizabeth, you know I am not fanatic about killing in cold blood." Jack reached over, gripped her hand. "Until he makes his first move."

"His first move might be my last."

"Nonsense." Jack answered. "You are bunking with me from now on. No arguments."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "The First Mate sleeping in the same room as the Captain? I do not think Gibbs ever did that."

"You didn't know Gibbs very well." Jack smiled, knowing he made Elizabeth feel better. "Roommates then?"

Elizabeth had to admit that she did feel better, knowing that Jack would be there. He washer friend after all. She thought that their past would come between them, but Jack did not seem to hold a grudge against her. It was nice.

"Why are things so easy with you?" She asked, the light shining in her eyes.

"Well..." Jack smiled. "I'm an easy-going type of guy."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It was dark. He hung heavy, heat radiating from his body. It was uncomfortable and infuriating to see the cause of his discomfort laughing with another man.

She was to start joing him in the bed now. If the rumours were true.

Neil was jealous. He imagined running his fingers through blonde hair, just as he had so many times before. He would lay a soft kiss on ruby lips, squeeze her in his arms. Never share her with another man.

He had to have her.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Dusk was falling. Elizabeth had only brought a nightgown, stuffing it in her shirt as to keep her nighttime resting place a secret. She made her way to Jack's cabin, acting as non-chalant as she could.

Yet a burning sensation appeared on her back. Turning, Elizabeth caught Neil's eyes, who was dark with desire.

"G'evening, Miss." He called.

Elizabeth was scared, nodded her head in recognition. She hurried to the cabin, but found that she was alone. Fear gripped her gut.

"Oh god." Elizabeth whispered, tears in her throat. A shadow appeared behind her, casted through the window.

"Lizzie?" Jack asked, trying to turn the doorknob. She realized she was still holding it and let go. "Did you say something?"

The door opened and Elizabeth fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Neil?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. Jack never knew that she could be so scared, with everything that has happened to her. But once scared, it is hard to let the fear go. "We will pull into the next port and deposit him. Do not worry anymore."

It would put him off course for two weeks, but it would be worth it to not have Elizabeth shaking in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fear Rated: M (for scariness!) Pairing: Sparrabeth(ish)

Summary: Events unfold to take people into new paths, new places that they never imagined some would go. Some are full of wonderful things, where others are filled with something more.

**Chapter Five**

Elizabeth slept in a hammock, only across the room from the Captain. Jack was snoring and loudly too. It was comforting. There came a knock on the door.

Elizabeth didn't move, but Marty called out.

"YOUR SHIFT."

She rolled her eyes. She forgot that she pulled the night shift.

"ALRIGHT."

Elizabeth blinked the sleep out of her eyes, stretched her limbs. She didn't want to be woken up, this was the first time in weeks she had actually gotten some sleep.

Then, for a moment, it all seemed silly to her. Sure, Neil was scary, but she was still standing. It had been awhile, ten years, since she had to protect herself. Maybe that was it. She was out of practice, of a sort.

The first two hours of her six hour shift was uneventful. The third hour started with a loud thump. Elizabeth was thankful that she was at the helm, only a few feet away from the cabin. Then she shook her head. She was just being silly.

But when the fourth hour started, and it was dark on the ship,was when she felt strong arms move around her body. Her mouth was covered, and with an almost gentle squeeze, the world slowly went dark.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth woke up, groggy and disoriented. Her wrists were tied together. It was dark where she was. Fear struck through her. Her heart beat fast. She looked down, and noticed that her clothes were still on. She also felt no pain, meaning that she was only suffocated.

But where was she? And where was her attacker? She screamed, and felt a big hand hit her across the face.

"Shh..." A warm voice sounded. With a gentle swish, a match was lighted. Neil's face was illuminated. "We want to be alone, yes?"

"Neil?"

He nodded his head and lit a candle. The storageroom they were in was still dark, but at least Elizabeth could see enough. To know what he was doing. Her face adopted a look of disgust.

"Why?"

The huge man moved closer. "So we can be alone. We need to be alone. To sort out our problems."

"You are the definition of the word 'problems'." Elizabeth moved backwards. "But we have no problems, so let me go."

Neil smiled, his crooked teeth showing. He moved closer to Elizabeth, forcing her to back up against the wall. He gave her no where to go. She didn't evenknow how far down she was in the ship, and if anyone could hear her if she screamed.

Neil chuckled. "No."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"Captain!" Marty pounded on the door. "CAPTAIN!"

Jack grumbled and rolled out of his bed. He padded his way to the door, opening it to see the petite man. He frowned. "What is it?"

"Elizabeth is missing."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but silently. Neil leaned over her, stroking her stomach. A thin trail of blood ran down her side. He picked up his dagger and drew another thin line, right under Elizabeth's navel.

"I didn't want to do this." Neil repeated, over and over. "But you have been bad. You went to another man's bed. You deserve the punishment."

"I didn't... didn't do anything wrong..." Elizabeth cried.

Neil tutted. Placing the dagger on the ground, he reached over and grabbed some thread and a needle- a needle used for sowing sailclothe.

"You did. But I care too much. I will fix you up."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No! I deserve it... please..."

"I have to make you better." Neil threaded a piece of string through the thick needle and pulled tight. "You are hurt."

The needle pierced her side. Elizabeth screamed and fainted. For what seems like an eternity, she was blacked out. Then water was splashed on her face.

"Do not fall asleep."

Elizabeth looked down. The first string was still there, he had not continued. She rested her head, scared beyond belief.

"I'll try... but I am so tired..." Elizabeth said breathily and closed her eyes. Neil slapped her in the face and she responded with a sob. Neil's angry expression subdued to a concerned look.

"I'm sorry. But there are things we have to talk about." Neil went back to his work, going to pierce Elizabeth again. She cried out.

"STOP! Stop. If you want to talk, lets talk, but if you continue... I can not..." Elizabeth begged.

There was silence for awhile. Then Neil sat the needle on the floor, cutting the string.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"No lifeboats are missing." Marty said to the Captain, hurrying to keep up with Jack's pace. "No sign of her on deck."

Jack turned and started climbing down the ladder to underdeck. "Then they must be down here. Ragetti, Pintel and Cotton- second deck. Marty- follow me."

"You sure Neil took her?" Marty asked.

"Positive. He's missing too." Jack rushed to another ladder, making his way down.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fear Rated: M (for scariness!) Pairing: Sparrabeth(ish)

Summary: Events unfold to take people into new paths, new places that they never imagined some would go. Some are full of wonderful things, where others are filled with something more.

**Chapter Six**

Elizabeth kept slipping in and out of consciences. Vague pictures appeared in front of her. Neil hovering over her. Red, flashing pain. He was talking to her. Exclamations of panic. A few gun shots. Silence, followed by gentle arms lifting her up.

The next day she woke up on a stale mattress. It was obvious someone had found it below deck and brought it up just for her.

"Elizabeth?"

With a lot of unexpected pain, she turned her head towards the warm voice. Jack sat on the floor next to the mattress, worry etched onto his features.

"I'm sorry." He reached out and held her hand. "I should have listened to you earlier."

Elizabeth licked her dry lips. "Did... did he..."

"No. I got there before anything... happened." He winced at his words. "That was stupid of me to say."

"Relax, Jack, I am not mad at you." She lifted up her shirt to see the bandages tied tightly around her.

"Marty said you would be alright. Scarring, bad. But your insides didn't come out. No sign of an infection. I... I've been keeping you clean."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Now do not be awkward around me. I'm going to get stronger. I assume Neil was taken care of?"

Jack nodded and allowed himself a small smile. "You are a very strong woman."

It was her turn to smile, even though she did not feel like doing it. "I have to be. I live with you every day."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Two months passed before Elizabeth felt no more pain. It took at least six more months just so she could ive with the memories.

Jack had surprised her with a kiss one day. It was sweet, and tender. Elizabeth felt like a school girl; she couldn't wait for another one.

As the days passed by it got easier to live with the uneasy feeling that someone was always right behind her. But whenever she turned around, she saw her friend watching out for her.

Elizabeth knew that her life would continue on. She just had to go along with it, and enjoy more out of it. As long as she got to do it with her crew, she was alright with it.

**THE END**

**A/N: Wow, that went very after school special. Sorry about that.**


End file.
